Big Brother
by MercyUchiha
Summary: It was just another peaceful day, and another picnic with her brother, Switzerland. But this was not an ordinary picnic for Liechtenstein, it would be her brother's last... Uploaded Onto Wattpad, and The Original Is On Quotev
1. It's Just a Picnic

Chapter One  
It's Just a Picnic

The sun peeked through the curtains, waking Liechtenstein from a small nap. Her eyelids fluttered open as she let out a small yawn. She remembered what day it was and quickly fixed her dress and hair. She slipped on her shoes and quietly walked into the hallway.  
"_Today is the day." _She thought to herself as she rounded the corner.  
"Oh, Liechtenstein, you are up." Switzerland said as he looked down on his younger sister.  
Liechtenstein looked flustered as she was caught off guard by her brother's presence. She looked around the hall behind him before finally opening her mouth.  
"Big brother..." She stammered. "W-Would you like to have a picnic with me?"  
There was a long pause as Switzerland took a moment to think. He closed his eyes and smiled a little. Liechtenstein smiled as Switzerland nodded in agreement. Liechtenstein put her hands together and quickly thanked her brother.  
"Oh, thank you, big brother! I'll meet you outside, at our usual spot!"  
Switzerland watched Liechtenstein hurry down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen. He let out a small 'Hmph' before returning to his office for his public affairs.

* * *

Liechtenstein quickly made her way into the kitchen. She was overjoyed that Switzerland agreed to have another picnic with her. She dug in the fridge, looking for the ingredients for the sandwiches. She cheerfully fixed the sandwiches and packed them into her favorite picnic basket.  
Today, she had made a special sandwich for her big brother. She held a bottle of Benadryl close to her chest. She had taken the pill and ground it into a powder. She sprinkled it onto Switzerland's sandwich.  
_"This way... This way, it wont be painful." _She nodded in reassurance.  
Today was Switzerland's last picnic with Liechtenstein, but she wanted it to be the best sandwich for him. As she packed his sandwich into the basket, her phone rang. Startled, she scrambled to answer it. Putting the phone to her ear, she let out a small "Hello".  
"Liechtenstein? This is your boss, today is the day. Don't you dare hesitate! We are doing this for the sake of you and your people." Her boss said sternly. "Make sure you put the Benadryl into his food. It will be easier on the both of you.  
"Y-yes sir... I won't fail..." She said in a small voice before hanging up.  
Putting the phone away she exhaled and closed her eyes. Memories of Switzerland played through her head like a movie, her eyes snapped open when she heard a knock.  
"Liechtenstein, I am heading to our picnic area, is there anything you would like for me to carry?" It was Switzerland!  
"N-no thank you." She quickly grabbed a knife and packed it into the basket. "I am ready, so I'll walk with you!"  
She opened the door, holding the picnic basket in her left hand, she took Switzerland's hand with her right and held it tightly. Switzerland smiled a little and walked with her outside. He had always cherished the small picnics he had with his adopted sister. She was always so sweet, and a great sister.  
"Thanks again, big brother." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just my trying at a small canon I found floating around Tumblr! Please tell me your opinions on it and if there is anyway I can improve! This is my first story about Liechtenstein and Switzerland! Until then!**


	2. Her World: Asleep

Chapter Two  
Her World: Asleep

The sun was high in the sky as Switzerland and Liechtenstein made their way to their picnic spot. Liechtenstein pulled out a red and white checkered blanket to lay out. Switzerland took it from her and unfolded it.  
"Here, let me help you." He spoke.  
She nodded in thanks and waited for the blanket to be laid out. Once Switzerland prepared the blanket he sat on the corner as Liechtenstein begin placing out the food. He seemed satisfied to see a lot more food than usual.  
"I hope you enjoy yourself, big brother!" She whispered.  
He picked up a slice of his sandwich and bit into it. As he began to chew, Liechtenstein watched closely. Switzerland looked away when he noticed her dedicated stare.  
"How is it?" She spoke.  
He swallowed and looked to the sky. He blinked a couple of times before he opened his mouth to answer her.  
"... It is... It tastes different."  
Liechtenstein's eyes filled with shock and fear, had she been found out? Her eyes quickly darted left and right as she thought of an excuse. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Switzerland's guilt filled voice.  
"N-no, I mean, it tastes good! Don't worry Liechtenstein, it just seems like you added something else to it... I still like the sandwich."  
"O-oh... That is a relief, I am... glad you like it!" She sighed in relief.  
The picnic went on, and it seems Switzerland hadn't found Liechtenstein out. About thirty minutes in to the picnic, Switzerland gave an audible yawn and rubbed his eyes. He stretched and laid down on the blanket, his blond hair rested in the grass.  
"Liechtenstein..."  
"Y-yes big brother?" She answered.  
"I'm going to take a nap, I am feeling very tired now... The food was great." He yawned once more before closing his eyes.  
Liechtenstein watched her big brother's chest rise and fall rhythmically. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Liechtenstein took the opportunity to reach into the picnic basket and pull out the knife she had packed. Her breathing had quickened now as she raised the knife to Switzerland's heart.  
As she was about to bring the knife down on her brother's life, she stopped and held the knife to her chest. She began sniffling, tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. She was scared. She was doing this for the greater good of her people, but she was terrified. Switzerland meant the world to her, and now it was coming to an end.  
"Big brother..." She muttered as she pointed the knife at the sleeping Switzerland. "I love you..."  
With one swing, she brought down the knife.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey~ All my party people! The show isn't over just yet! Its only begun~!**


	3. Her Bloody Knife

Chapter Three  
Her Bloody Knife

With one swing, she brought down the knife. The knife pierced her brother's chest, Liechtenstein gasped as she pulled it out. Adrenaline begin to coarse through her veins as she looked at her brother's blood. She was beginning to feel something deep in her chest, it was... pleasure.  
Normally, she would be appalled by the sight of blood, but for once she felt at ease. Her mind began to wonder as she held the knife, soaked with her brother's precious blood. Her eyes fell to her brother, he was still breathing!  
"Oh dear, did I miss his heart?" She said as she placed her hand on the wound.  
The wound was just below his heart. She frowned and held up the knife again. As she was about to bring down the knife, she thought.  
_"If it's such a rush to stab someone, I wonder... what it is like to cut someone open..." _  
She leaned over Switzerland and began to unbutton his uniform. His smooth skin seemed to glow in the rays of sunshine. She saw the first wound she inflicted on him and ran her fingers over it, it was not as deep as she thought. She held the knife to his chest, her hands didn't shake anymore, nor did she hesitate as she inserted the knife into the wound. She noticed her brother flinched in his sleep as she began to drag the knife down, making the incision wider.  
She stopped about half way from his waist when she heard his voice.  
"L-Liechtenstein...? W-what are you doing!?" He said in shock.  
His eyes were wide with fear as he saw his own blood on her hands. Liechtenstein's green orbs looked at him innocently. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down to see he had a small incision below his chest. Panic began to flow through him as Liechtenstein opened her mouth.  
"What's the matter big brother? I just wanted to know what it felt like to... cut someone open." She smiled.  
Switzerland quickly moved away as she came closer. For once in his life, he was scared. He placed his hand on his stomach as he got to his feet. Liechtenstein was still sitting on the blanket, watching him. He couldn't read her, he had no idea what was going to happen next.  
_"Inside...! I need to get inside and call for help!"_  
He tried to run, but it caused more bleeding. Paranoia crept in the shadows as he constantly checked to see where his sister was. She still sat on the blanket, watching him, almost as if she is waiting for something. Switzerland made it to the door and quickly slammed it shut. As he locked it, he heard Liechtenstein's quiet voice.  
"Are we playing hide and seek... Big brother?"  
Switzerland's hair seemed to stand on end as he turned around to see his sister decorated in his blood. He slammed himself against the door, breathing heavy with panic.  
_"What do I do!? What do I do!? ... Ah! My room, I left my phone and gun in my room!"_  
He looked around the hall before returning his gaze to Liechtenstein. She began to approach him, the knife held expertly, as he had taught her. She giggled as she got dangerously close. Switzerland saw a the chance and took it. Expertly dodging Liechtenstein as she charged towards him, he sprinted down the hallway to the foot of the stairs.  
His wound had started bleeding again, but he didn't care. He had to run, she was coming. He quickly climbed up the stairs and found himself at the door of his room. He opened it and grabbed his gun.  
"Big brother, where are you~?" Liechtenstein's voice called from downstairs.  
He inhaled sharply and looked for a place to hide. He looked to his closet and nodded in agreement. He grabbed his phone from his side table and hid in his closet. He opened his contacts and searched for someone that could help. Austria's name appeared on the screen and he quickly dialed his number.

_"Please answer! Please answer...!"_


	4. Help Me, Please

Chapter Four  
Help Me... Please

Austria's fingers danced across the keys of the piano. He played with a serious aura, but had a pleased expression. His finger slipped and plucked a wrong note. He stopped dead in his tracks and frowned. His frustration grew as he noticed the note on his music sheet was written wrong. He stood up and stormed over to the couch.  
He sat down abruptly and removed his glasses. He gritted his teeth and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had composed an entire piece and it sounded completely wrong. He heard the clicking of boots and an obnoxious laugh. He rolled his eyes.  
"Prussia, what do you want?"  
The albino nation of Prussia strided into the room and sat down next to Austria. He gave a big smile as his bird, Gilbird, tweeted and sat on his head.  
"Vhat's ze matter Little Master, can't handle Ze Awesome One?"  
"Could you stop calling me 'Little Master', it is very annoying..." Austria growled.  
As Prussia opened his mouth, Hungary hurried into the room, holding Austria's phone. Austria put his glasses on and offered out his hand. Hungary quickly handed the phone to him.  
"Who is it, Elizabeta?"  
"It's Switzerland, he sounds like he is in panic." She responded.  
"Kesesese~ He is probably stuck at ze store trying to figure out vitch cheese is the cheapest! I-" Prussia was cut off as Hungary delivered a blow to the back of his head with a frying pan.  
"Be quiet Gilbert!"  
Austria held back a small laugh and put the phone to his ear. He heard Switzerland's quick breathing and raised an eyebrow.  
"This is Austria-"  
"Thank god you answered!" Switzerland spoke quickly and quietly.  
"Erm, yes, now what is it?"  
There was a minutes worth of silence and the cock of a gun. This did not shock Austria, for Switzerland was prone to shooting first and asking questions later.  
"She's coming to get me!"  
"Who? Switzerland, what are you so adamant about?"  
"L-Liechtenstein! She's coming to kill me!"  
Austria removed the phone from his ear with a face of annoyance. Was this some kind of joke? He put it back to his ear and listened.  
"Switzerland, you had better be se-"  
"I am **very serious**! She put something in my food that put me to sleep! I-I woke up to a sharp pain in my chest and stomach, and Liechtenstein was... was... S-She was cutting me open!"  
"Switzerland, please repeat that... Prussia and Hungary are here and worried about you."  
Austria sat back and put it on speaker for Prussia and Hungary to hear.  
Switzerland growled in frustration and quickly repeated it. Prussia burst into laughter and held his sides as he fell off the couch. Hungary put her hand to her mouth, trying her best not to laugh. Liechtenstein was her best friend and Hungary knew her very well.  
"I-I'm sorry for laughing Switzerland, but Lichten wouldn't hurt a fly. Why would she try and 'kill' you."  
"I'm not lying!" Switzerland yelled in a hurt voice. "Please, you are the only ones who can h-"  
Austria leaned forward when he heard Switzerland gasp. His breathing quickened more, Switzerland was on the verge of hyperventilating. Prussia sat up, recovering from his laughing fit.  
"Svitzerland, I never thought zat you vould pull such an awesome prank ca-" Austria covered Prussia's mouth and told him to listen.  
The room fell under silence, only Switzerland's breathing could be heard. After a long pause, a small voice could be heard in the background.  
"Big brother~ Where are you~"  
Switzerland quickly spoke into the phone again, his voice was more shaken then before.  
"S-she's in my room!"  
Austria looked at Hungary with a bit of concern. She was listening with a serious expression, as was Prussia. The creaking of a closet could be heard. Switzerland gasped as Liechtenstein's voice echoed.  
"**Found you**~"


	5. We Could Have Saved Him

Chapter Five

We Could Have Saved Him

Switzerland's scream blared through the phone, Liechtenstein's giggle could also be heard before the call was disconnected. Austria's eyes went wide with shock, he looked at Prussia and Hungary for an explanation. Prussia was pale, his face was painted with a look of horror. Hungary was dumbfounded.  
"S-Switzerland...?" She stammered. "What..."  
"Ve need to check on Svitzerland, now!" Prussia barked.

* * *

Austria swung open the front door of Switzerland's house, Prussia and Austria were behind him. Armed with a sword, frying pan and Jockey Whip, the three stepped inside. The atmosphere of the house was filled with silence and the smell of dried blood. Prussia knelt down and pointed at a small splatter of blood on the floor.  
"Blood! Zat must be Svitzerland's!"  
Hungary had a worried look on her face, did Liechtenstein really to hurt Switzerland. She shook her head in defiance and looked at the stairs. There was a trail of blood going up the steps, bloody hand prints along the wall showed the struggle to escape. Prussia looked at the trail of blood in shock.  
"No time to stare, Prussia, we must find Switzerland!" Austria demanded.  
The three followed the bloody trail up the stairs, the smell of blood became stronger. It became so powerful that Hungary began to feel sick. Austria and Prussia showed their concern, but she pushed the queasiness away and marched on. They stopped at the door of Switzerland's room, the smell was overbearing. Prussia quickly opened the door and ran in with his sword ready.  
"Svitzerland! Vere he-"  
His mouth fell open as he turned to the left of Switzerland's room. His eyes were wide with fear. He fell to his knees holding his mouth and stomach as he began to vomit. Austria and Hungary hurried to the disturbed albino, Hungary rubbed his back to try and put him at ease.  
"Gilbert, what's... wrong...!?" She gasped.  
She knew why Prussia had fallen ill, Austria followed her eye sight and took a step back. He quickly covered Hungary's eyes in an attempt to stop her from seeing such a gruesome sight. They had found Switzerland, but it was too late. Austria couldn't believe his eyes, it was impossible.  
"... it... It cant be..." Was all he could say.  
Switzerland's limp and gory body laid prop up against the wall, sitting in a large pool of his blood. He had been cut open, from his throat to the top of his belt. All of his organs had been pulled out and displayed next to him, except for his heart. His heart could not be found. His blood covered his now pale skin, his green uniform and blond hair were stained. Above him in large and bloody handwriting, a message was left.

_LIECHTENSTEIN WERDEN SIEGEN. LANG LEBE LIECHTENSTEIN_

_**Liechtenstein will prevail. Long Live Liechtenstein.**_

* * *

**_END._**


End file.
